The Birth of Romine
by HarmonyGal
Summary: "HERMIONE!" Ron cried. "HERMIONE! IT'S HERE! IT'S IN THE KITCHEN! HERMIONE!" Hermione walked into the Weasley's kitchen and sighed. "Really Ron? Really?" Ron was standing on the kitchen table holding a chair, jousting it about at the small daddy long legs on the floor. (THIS ONE SHOT IS COMPLETE!)


"HERMIONE!" Ron cried. "HERMIONE! IT'S HERE! IT'S IN THE KITCHEN! HERMIONE!"

Hermione walked into the Weasley's kitchen and sighed. "Really Ron? _Really_?"

Ron was standing on the kitchen table holding a chair, jousting it about at the small daddy long legs on the floor.

"IT'S GOING TO SCOOP OUT MY BRAINS AND EAT THEM! IT'LL EAT ME ALIVE! HERMIONE!"

"Oh do shut up," she muttered, making her way over to the small spider of the floor and letting it crawl onto her palm. "It's harmless. See?" She began to extend her hand towards Ron, but he jumped back and held the chair at arms length. "Get that thing away from me! Are you mad?"

"No, I'm the only sane one in the room," she muttered, opening the kitchen window and shaking her hand outside to make sure the spider fell off.

Ron wimpered. "I-Is it gone?"

She turned back to him, a smirk upon her face. "Awww. Is poor Won scwared of da big bad spidey?"

"Quit it, those things are terrifying," Ron said.

"Does baby want his formuwa now?" Hermione continued in a baby voice.

"Rack off! You know I have a phobia," Ron said, sitting with his legs crossed on the table and putting the chair down on the ground.

"Baby's getting cwanky. He needs a nap."

"I'm not cwanky – I-I mean I'm not _cranky_ ," Ron said. "I'm just annoyed you can't take me seriously."

She walked over and sat on one of the chairs and looked up at Ron. "I can't take you seriously because it's just bloody stupid. Spiders are harmless—"

"What about Wolf Spiders, huh?"

"Just wave your wand at it, it'll be teleported out of the house."

"That's not the point."

"Then what is the point?"

" _The point is that you think I'm weak!"_

Hermione shuffled back in her chair, a little surprised he had raised his voice at her. "...What are you talking about?"

"Just then! You were mocking me! You always mock me! You mock me for being scared of spiders, you mocked me in First Year for playing wizards chess, you mocked me for owning Scabbers, you...you _hate_ me."

Hermione's heart felt like it had been put through a paper shredder. A large pang of guilt hit her in the stomach upon hearing Ron's words, not to mention as of now witnessing his eyes tear up.

"I...I had no idea you felt that way, Ron," she whispered, head hanging in shame.

"Of course you did, that's why you keep doing it, isn't it?" Ron proclaimed, his voice raised.

"No, no it's not like that, I..." Hermione trailed off, eyes misting. She pulled her feet up on the chair, hugging her thighs to her chest. "I'm so sorry," she said. "It was all just a stupid attempt at being funny."

"You really think I'd laugh at you making fun of me?" Ron inquired,

"No...I...I just thought..." she sighed. "I don't know what I was thinking. I was just trying to flirt with you."

Ron's face went red. "What?"

"Well I never said I was good at it. I didn't know what I was doing. I'm pretty rubbish at something that isn't school work."

Ron looked down at her and gave a weak smile. "So..does this mean you like me?"

"What do you think," she muttered, burying her face in her knees.

"I have no idea," Ron said. "why do you think I'm asking you?"

"I just said I was trying to flirt with you, _of course_ I like you," Hermione said, finally lifting her head to look Ron in the eyes.

For a moment Ron was quiet. Then, after about five beats of awkward silence, he jumped down from the table, grabbed her by the hands, hoisted her up, and kissed her, long and sweet.

When they finally pulled apart, Hermione was speechless. All she could do was grin madly, and she couldn't control it.

"You're pretty okay yourself," Ron chuckled.

And for a moment, they just stood there, hands entwined, staring into each other's eyes, standing so close together their chests touched.

"MUM! RON'S MAKING OUT WITH THAT WEIRD GIRL!" A small voice shrieked from the entrance of the kitchen.

Ron and Hermione turned to see Ginny standing there, looking completely traumatised.

Ron smirked. "Better run, or I'll kiss her again."

Ginny screamed and ran up the stairs, yelling for Mrs. Weasly.

Ron turned back to Hermione, another smile on his face. Hermione smirked, running her fingers through Ron's thick red hair before kissing him passionately on the lips.

When they pulled appart, Ron said, "C'mon, let's get out of here."

"To where?"

"Anywhere. Doesn't matter."

Hermione grinned, and the two waltzed towards the door, hand in hand.

Just then, Ginny came running down the stairs, dragging her mother behind her. "Where do you two think you're going?" Mrs Weasly said.

Ron started stuttering, but before he could answer, his mother smiled, and said, "Know what? Doesn't matter. Just don't borrow the car. _Again._ "

 **Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading this! Reviews are the sweet bane of my existence, so be sure to do that! In case you were wondering what age they were in this, I imagined them as thirteen, but any age could really work, couldn't it? And whilst I know Ginny isn't that much younger than the others, I did write her as a bratty six-year-old, sorry. Currently working on a Teen Titans one-shot, so if you're like me and like that too, be sure to check that out, and if I'm the only one who likes Teen Titans** _ **and**_ **Harry Potter, well...read it anyway! XD Love you guys!XOXO HarmonyGalmnnd**


End file.
